Perfection
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Naruto watches Sasuke sleep and finds out that he's not really as perfect as he seems [SasuNaru]


**Warning : **… sappy, fluffy, WAFF-y, cutesy, cheesy, whatever you want to call it XD I want to shower fluff to everybody :) Wow, what a noble cause –sweatdrop- Includes **shounen-ai**, and implied **yaoi** (I'm yet to develop courage to write a proper lemon) This is also AU, since the latest manga chapters are rather… uhh O.o;;

**A/N: **Actually, this is my **thank-you **fanfiction to everybody who has supported me –big, wide smile- My readers and reviewers give me energy to type up scenarios for my favorite pairings (mostly Sasuke and Naruto, at the moment); I'm very thankful for that. So, please enjoy this piece of oneshot:D **1131 words.

* * *

**

There are some things in life that I truly wonder about. For example, why does it take three minutes for my instant ramen to cook? Why not, one, or two, or heck, two and a half? After all, it's a pain to wait for it to be edible when my stomach is growling for food.

Why does Kakashi-sensei insist on covering his face in that black mask? I highly doubt it earns him coolness points; for that matter, I'm _so_ not impressed. Maybe Iruka-sensei is, but not me.

Why is Kisame (that dude that hangs around with Sasuke's homicidal older brother) a shark? I briefly recall Zabuza, and he isn't a shark, even though they're from the same country. Then again, I'm not into peeping into hot springs like Ero Sennin, and I'm also not into pedophilia, like Orochimaru, even though we all came from the same village.

Why does Itachi have purple finger and toe nails? Kisame's nail-color isn't as… shockingly, femininely purple as Itachi's, and… never mind; my mind is becoming too _scarred_ with thinking about it.

And… Why on _earth _is Sasuke _so damn perfect _to everybody's eyes?

That question has been plaguing me ever since we got assigned to the same team. I don't mind the three-minute wait for ramen that much, since I get to wear my clothes during the interval. I don't really care about Kakashi-sensei's face that much; he must be _too _ugly and ashamed of his face, hence the hiding. I also don't care much for Kisame (and Itachi too, for that matter) to trouble myself into fretting over their… oddness.

But Sasuke… I really can't see his perfection.

I look at the person beside me, legs tangled helplessly with his dark-blue-colored blankets. His raven-colored hair is sticking out in all its messy glory; the right side of his face is digging against his slightly balled-up palm. The dull edges of his fingernails make blunt marks across his pale face.

I sigh deeply, but rather silently, not wanting to wake up the person sleeping beside me. He's a rather deep sleeper, though it doesn't really matter much, because he's got killer instincts when it comes to real enemies. It's like he's… desensitized to attacks when I'm the one beside him. It's a bad trait for a jounin, but nobody else knows anyway.

I observe him under the moonlight seeping in from the slightly ajar window. The silver glow makes his face appear almost sickly, deathly pale; it's not a very healthy shade. Sasuke's skin color almost reminds me of Neji's eyes whenever he activates the _Byakugan_; lifeless, dull, yet thrumming with danger.

I run my fingers across his face, and it's not very smooth at all. There are some areas where the skin is raised; they are healing scars. It's inevitable to be cut on one's face; they're both ninja, after all. I think that my lover has been a choice too many times: smooth face or defeat. It doesn't think a genius for an answer.

His hair is messy (as I have stated before already) and it's rather stiff, despite the nightly bath he takes. I grin fondly at his morning ritual of sloshing an entire bottle of gel all over his precious hair. I'm not very happy with his hairstyle though; it tickles my cheeks whenever we run into each other (and ends up with me hugging him briefly or something) during the day. I also can't place my face on top of his head properly, since the harsh spikes seem unwelcoming.

He smells slightly like musk, and there's that crisp scent of cleanliness, along with that razor-edge quality of lethal danger that accompanies him everywhere, but right now, he also smells like sweat. The smell isn't bad; it's not perfect either.

His eyes look normal as well; admittedly, not much possesses the Sharingan, but… a _lot _of people possess the coal-colored eyes.

I remember the taste of our kisses, and I couldn't remember anything about mint, or honey, or caramel, or sweets. Of course, Sasuke wouldn't taste sweet; the guy loathes it with a passion. He just… tastes like Sasuke, if that's possible.

He looks cool and mysterious outside, but I know (from first-hand experience, among other things) that his mind is muddled with chaotic thoughts every single second. Plus, his way of "calming down" his facial muscles include promising to perform unsightly mutilation (destruction works well too) to unsuspecting objects (be it living or non-living).

I look at him, and my eyes really couldn't see the perfection all those girls are yakking about. I wouldn't include his attitude and habits, since I highly doubt his fans see those. Physical-wise… he seems fine. Heck, Itachi looks prettier than him; the guy has longer, cellophane-slash-rebond-hair, with matching purple nails, making the guy looks super princess-like feminine. Or not.

Neji has prettier hair than him; it's longer and is more natural-color-looking. Shikamaru is smarter than him, since he has _really_ high IQ even though he's as lazy as a lazy person could get.

I… I really don't think he's perfect. A nagging voice at the back of my mind whispers all the things he's done, including that crazy stunt of going to Orochimaru and then going back five years later, looking very much dead, and proclaiming that he has fought off the Snake Sannin _after _taking over his body.

Yes, he's made pretty bad decisions in the past, he's got "un-God-like" looks, he's got that prissy and bastardly attitude… I frown again, and I almost gasp when I see his dark eyes flutter open.

He lifts his face slightly, showing me the red marks left by his fingers and palms from his sleeping position. I poke his shoulder, and I watch as the sleepy-unconsciousness fades away slowly.

"You know, you're not perfect." I tell him, and he doesn't look as angry as I anticipated. He doesn't use his Death Glare from Hell at me; he doesn't kick me out of his bed. He just stares at me as though I've been the most stupid person in the whole world for my whole life and I've just realized it five seconds ago.

"Took you long enough to notice, _dobe_," He mutters sleepily, though I know, by the underlining seriousness of his tone, that he means it. Wow, is Uchiha Sasuke actually being humble? "Of course I'm not perfect. I wouldn't be with you if I were."

Instead of feeling depressed or insulted by the answer, I actually feel happy about it. He's right though. And for that, I'm thankful that he's not perfect.

Because perfect people… don't exist.

In my personal opinion (not eyes, not fingers, not nose, or whatever physical sense it is) however, Sasuke's pretty much the nearest person to perfection.

* * *

**OWARI**

Thus ends my valiant attempt to write another First Person-POV –sheepish smile- I just realized that **all **of my First-Person-POV fanfics are… _super_ short.

Actually, this is to divert from the usual fanfics where Sasuke and Naruto become… "perfect" beings. Yes, they are perfect for each other (oh, the One True Pairing-ness!), but they are not exactly perfect people. And I hope I succeeded in showing that Sasu-chan isn't as perfect as all his fangirls (like me T.T;;) think he is. Naru-chan shall get his turn… sometime in the future XD

Thanks again to everybody who continues supporting my quest to increase the amount of SasuNaru fanfics in this fandom –cheers- Your patience with me and my rather erratic updates are really heartwarming :)

**Please review:D Feedback (of any type) is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
